classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale
The Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale is an extremely rare road car built by Alfa Romeo of Italy. "Stradale" (Italian for "road-going") is a term often used by Italian car manufacturer to indicate a street-legal (usually heavily modified and/or underpowered) version of a sports car. Only 18 have been made. The prototype, the first production 33 Stradale and the five concept cars are now part of the Alfa Romeo Museum. In Top Gear's 100 Sexiest Cars list, the Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale was featured as number 15. A twin headlight 33 Stradale can be seen in the 1969 Italian movie Un bellissimo novembre. Derivation The 33 Stradale, first built in 1967, was based on the Autodelta Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 racing car. The car, designed by Franco Scaglione, and built by Carrozzeria Marazzi, made its debut at the 1967 Turin Motorshow. Price Built in an attempt by Alfa to make some of its racing technology available to the public, it was the most expensive automobile for sale to the public in 1968 at US$17,000 (when the average cost of a new car in 1968 was $2,822). In Italy, the 33 Stradale was sold for 9.750.000 lire. In the same period, the price for an Alfa Romeo Giulia TI was 1.570.000 lire, about 5 million for a Jaguar and over 6 million for a Ferrari. Features The 33 Stradale is believed to be the first production vehicle to feature dihedral doors, also known as butterfly doors. The 33 Stradale also features windows which seamlessly curve upward into the 'roof' of the vehicle. As a result of being built by hand, each model differs from the others for some details. For example, early models had twin headlights, replaced in the last ones by single lights. The position of the windscreen wiper, and even the number of them, is another thing that differentiates each example from the others. Check the gallery to see different models of 33 Stradale. The race-bred engine bore no relation to the mass-produced units in Alfa's more mainstream vehicles. Race engineer Carlo Chiti designed an oversquare (78 mm bore x 52,2 mm stroke) dry-sump lubricated 1,995 cc (121.7 cu in) V8 that featured SPICA fuel injection, four ignition coils and 16 spark plugs. The engine used four chain-driven camshafts to operate the valve train and had a rev-limit of 10000 rpm. The engine produced 230 bhp (172 kW) at 8800 rpm in road trim and 270 bhp (200 kW) in race trim. In another break from convention, Alfa used a six-speed transaxle gearbox by Valerio Colotti. Performance The car takes 5.5 seconds to reach 60 mph (96.56 km/h) from a standing start and has top speed of 260 km/h (160 mph). Concept cars based on 33 Stradale Five 33 Stradales were dressed with individual bodies, which all are unique: Bertone * Marcello Gandini designed a wedge-shaped coupe with gullwing doors the Carabo in 1968 for Bertone. The car was built on the chassis No. 750.33.109. * In 1976 Bertone made the Navajo No. 750.33.117, a massively-acting closed coupe with angular contours and large roll bar. Pininfarina Pininfarina designed between 1969-1971 a total of three vehicles on two 33 Stradale chassis: * The P 33 Sport Roadster of 1968 was an open vehicle with a lower windscreen and a striking, painted in dark color roll bar. The vehicle used in the chassis No. 750.33.108. It was at the Turin Motor Show, presented to the public in November 1968. His whereabouts are unclear. Partly it is considered that the body of the P 33 was removed after the public exhibition, the chassis and two years later with the body of the Cuneo had been provided. * The Prototype Pininfarina Speciale 1969 was a rotund coupe with gullwing doors, pop-up headlights and heavily glazed cockpit that some design ideas later Ferrari anticipated models. Use the vehicle chassis No. 750.33.115. It bore a striking yellow paint. * The Pininfarina Cuneo was an open, wedge-designed sports car that was presented at the Brussels Motor Show in January 1971 and probably also based on the chassis No. 750.33.108. Italdesign Italdesign, founded by Giorgio Giugiaro presented the Iguana at the Turin Motor Show in November 1969, it is a closed two-seater sports coupe with an unusually high hedge on the basis of the chassis No. 750.33.116. The design showed some new elements, that Giugiaro few years later introduced in production vehicle designs. Thus, the body of the Iguana was made of brushed steel, this concept Giugiaro realized later when De Lorean DMC-12. The front end of the Iguana Giugiaro quoted in his designs for Maserati models Bora and Merak, and the rear end with the high-mounted tail lights were put into production in the Alfa Romeo Alfasud Sprint. Allegedly, a serial production of the Iguana was planned, the intention never realized, however. Category:Alfa Romeo Category:Post-war Category:Butterfly Door Vehicles